lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Larra Toran`s Relationships
Lovers Ildarion Elessar See Also : Ildarion Elessar : '' "She was so much different then Sarah. Where I always felt like there was a part of Sarah that was holding something back, I just felt like Larra was constantly giving me everything she had. She didn't want anything in return except love, and that made me want her. I guess I never really wanted to love Sarah, and thus when I fell in love with Larra I never felt conflicted. Not for a moment did I try and talk myself out of it. I just loved her, and tried to move past it all."'' : -Ildarion Elessar Larra Toran, and Ildarion Elessar would first meet as she was discovered on the battlefield the lone survivor of the ambush Ildarion had launched on the invading force of Umbar troops she was with. At first they had little contact, but as the days went by he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he came to take over the interogation of her. During this time he would fall in love with her, and she would resist her feelings but she would fall in love with him as well. As this went on her love for him was discovered by Sarah Mason of whom would begin threatening her, and this would culminate in Sarah poisoning her, and nearly dying before Ildarion saved her life. Since her poisoning she has been very weak and Ildarion has taken to having her staying in his fortress with him, and away from the threats he believes are in the open in Ethring. Friendships Teri-Vinrin Reina See Also : Teri-Vinrin Reina Sarah Mason See Also : Sarah Mason Larra Toran and Sarah Mason would first come to meet during Sarah's time in Umbar, and during this time they were close while Sarah was unaware. Her close relationship with Sarah would endure, but they had silently changed sides as Sarah had become fanatical in her belief of Umbar, while for Larra she had heeded the words of Sarah and had come to believe in Gondor. Living apart for many years they would meet again when Larra entered Gondor with the army of Umbar, and would secretly plot the armies destruction in the hope that she would be able to escape and join with Gondor. On sentry duty the night of the ambush she would murder the turncoat sent by Sarah Mason thus not allowing Sarah to sabotage the ambush being prepared. Surviving the battle she was cared for by Ildarion who felt a kindness in Larra that he felt needed to be protected, and this care would insight the rage of Sarah Mason of whom was collapsing emotionally due to the stress of being pregnant with the man she loved but knowing she was going to have to kill him. Sarah would enter the cell of Larra and would be shocked to learn that Larra had actually defected to the Gondorians and wasn't lying as she was, and because of this she would work tirelessly to turn Ildarion against Larra, but all this ended up doing was pushing Ildarion towards Larra. Taldarion Browning See Also : Taldarion Browning Enemies Category:Relationships